Red (Spyro)
Red is a fallen Dragon Elder and the main antagonist of Spyro: A Hero's Tail. He later appeared as a minor antagonist. Personality Although not much is known as Red's personality before being brainwashed by the Sorcerer, it is mentioned that he was a good dragon not all that unlike Spyro. When under the Sorcerer's control, Red gained a lust for power, which got the better of his judgment and he harmed those he has sworn to protect. Driven mad with anger and his delusions of power, Red vowed revenge against the Council when they banished him, and he meant it. Abilities Like other dragons, Red is able to breathe fire and fly. He also has a staff that he uses for some of his powers, including casting Blizzard attacks and creating dark shields, which came along with three, large and thorny plants to guard it. Red is also a summoner, since he was able to conjure foes to fight Spyro during his boss battles (in A Hero's Tail): Critters during the first battle and Small Robo-gnorcs during the second. Story History Red was one of the Dragon Elders who was friends with Titan and Tomas, two fellow elders. However, he soon got captured by the Sorcerer and was put under his control. Brainwashed, Red decided he wanted more power, which soon made him have an argument with Tomas, who is the twelfth leader of the Council of Elders. Red believed that dark magic could be harnessed for the greater good of dragonkind, while Tomas discouraged any contact with dark magic. However, Red continued his experiments in secret, and one day, he summoned a creature from another dimension, but lost control of it. The monster rampaged around the Dragonfly Dojo, smashing Tomas's house in its wake. The other Elders joined together to send the monster away, but everyone knew Red was the culprit. In response, Tomas banished Red and told him to never return, and the rogue dragon left, cursing the other Elders. ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' Many years passed, and Red returned to the Dragon Realms with dark stones known as Dark Gems to fuel his evil power. Spyro and Sparx discovered that the Dragon Realms were being plunged into darkness, and teamed up with Hunter, Sgt. James Byrd, and a young mole named Blink, in order to take down Red and his unholy alliance of Gnasty Gnorc, who was thought to have been defeated in the first game, and Ineptune, an evil Mermaid who lives in the waters of the Lost Cities. The five heroes teamed up and battled their way through the homeworlds, and eventually defeated the evil dragon. However, Red escaped to the Volcanic Isle and captured the Professor, forcing him to build an army of robots to get revenge. When Spyro and Sparx arrived for one more showdown, Red had been accidentally turned into a robot himself due to the young purple dragon's mistake. Spyro defeated him, and the Professor shrunk Red down to a very small size, so he wouldn't be able to attack the Dragon Realms again. ''Spyro: Shadow Legacy'' Spyro and Sparx were enjoying the last day of their vacation when a crackle of dark magic suddenly pulled them and the inhabitants into a dark mirror of their world known as the Shadow Realm. They soon discovered that the Sorcerer was attempting to seize control of the realms using the Shadow Realm. Spyro learned the art of "Dragon-Kata" and the use of magic from the Dragon Elders, and set out to rescue those the Sorcerer held captive, and defeat the Sorcerer himself. After clearing the Dragon Realms and Avalar of the shadowy influences, Spyro found Red in the Forgotten Worlds, having taken Bianca captive. After defeating Red, it became apparent that Red was merely a pawn in the Sorcerer's plan to destroy the Dragon Realms. Spyro then battled his way through the rest of the Forgotten Worlds, fighting the Sorcerer himself in his lair and defeated him. Afterwards, Red was welcomed back into the Dragon Realms and made peace with the other Elders (except Titan, who was still angry). He now spent his days at the Dragon Dojo teaching young dragons the ways of magic and how to fight in preparation for the Sorcerer's return. Strategies For information on the first battle with Red, see Red's Chamber. For information on the second battle, see Mecha-Red. Trivia *Red and Flame are the only mail-box red dragons to appear in the original Spyro series (Ignitus featured in the ''Legend'' series). Other red dragons in the original series were other shades of red. *He is the first dragon villain in the Spyro franchise, the second being the Sorcerer from Shadow Legacy, and the third being Malefor from The Legend of Spyro series. *He is one of the only bosses you actually fight twice in the same game, the other one being the Sorceress. **However, unlike the Sorceress, Red changes form. *While not the most sinister Spyro villain, he is more serious than others as he is seen executing two Gnorc messengers delivering bad news. ru:Рэд Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Spyro: A Hero's Tail Category:Bosses (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) Category:Spyro: Shadow Legacy Category:Allies Category:Characters (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) Category:Redeemed villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Characters